spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants: After The Film
SpongeBob SquarePants: After the Film is sequel to both the original television series and the feature length 2004 film. It airs on Blue Box and Luis TV. This series does not use Season 4 as canon events and uses a different continuity for it's story. Episode List This is the episode list for the show. Season 1 Film A Movie has been released called SpongeBob vs. The World It was released April 19, 2014 Season 2 *2. SpongeBob and The Stone '- April 10, 2014 SpongeBob, Patrick and Adele are sent to Seaworts where the find a stone that a evil villain needs *3. '''SpongeBob SquarePants and The Chamber Of Sea Creatures '- April 17, 2014 The trio return to Seaworts where they find a chamber full of magical sea creatures hidden in the school. *4. 'SpongeBob SquarePants and The Prisoner Of Bikni Bottom '- April 24, 2014 Plankton has escaped from the Bikini Bottom, is this the revenge that Plankton wants? *5. 25 years ago under the sea '- May 1, 2014 SpongeBob and Patrick reminse on what happened 25 years ago. *6. Another Fan Mail Episode - May 8, 2014 Adele reads letters from fans who have sent letters during the rest of Season 1, the movie and the past 5 episodes. *7. '''Enter The Dominatrix '- May 15, 2014 Ghastlyop and some of the cast take you around a episode of SpongeBob: After The Film. *8. September 11, 2001 '- May 22, 2014 SpongeBob is watching TV on the September 11th 2001. He thinks that what happened to the Twin Towers, will happen to Bikini Bottom. ''Triva: This episode was given negative reception because it showed actual footage of the Twin Towers. The episode was re-edited to only include the date and audio of the attacks. *9. 'Grand Theft Sponge 2 '- May 29, 2014 SpongeBob replays GTA again, ending up in a burning of the game and a banning for Bikni Bottom. Triva: Unlike Grand Theft Sponge, this episode was not rated TV - PG. This is because there is no footage of the game shown. *10. 'Plankton and Mr Krabs's Death ' - June 5, 2014 Plankton and Mr. Krabs have a final showdown with Plankton dead by Mr. Krabs throwing some Chili sauce at him and Mr. Krabs falling off a cliff. *11. 'The Final Days of The Krusty Krab '- June 12, 2014 After the events of the last episode, The Krusty Krab is forced to shut down after 137 years of service. SpongeBob, Squidward and Adele visit it for the last time. Waving goodbye forever... *12. 'Adele is pregnant? (Part 1) ' - June 15, 2014 SpongeBob discovers a secret that Adele is hiding! Ever since she got back from Bikni Bottom B, she has started her pregnancy. SpongeBob visits the doctor and the doctor tells him that he has 1 week to prepare for birth *SEASON 2 FINALE. '''Adele is pregnant? (Part 2) - June 19, 2014 The final day has risen and SpongeBob is anxious about being a father. Adele's water breaks and SpongeBob asks Patrick to come with him to the doctor. SpongeBob and Patrick wait until they find out that Adele gave birth to a baby girl and a baby boy. SpongeBob names the boy LJ SquarePants and Adele names the girl, Amy SquarePants. 'Season 3' *1. Teenager Years - June 26th 2014 13 years have passed and SpongeBob is relieasing he is in a mid life crisis, Adele tries not to become a Marge Simpson and LJ is left out by friends because of his sexy sister. *2. Leaked and Peaked - 'June 29th 2014 Amy strips off in a changing room not noticing that a couple of stalkers have taken pictures of their phones, this makes LJ embarrsed to hell, he tells his father about this. SpongeBob doesn't really care anymore, so LJ must punish these stalkers. ''Triva: According to news, this episode onwards will be rated 12 or 15 by the BBFC for loads of other refrences, some scenes included. *3. 'A Krusty Farewell '- July 3rd 2014 SpongeBob cannot pay for the Krusty Krab 2 anymore. So he agrees to blow it and the original up. As he does he remembers the fun times he had. *4. 'YouTube Saga: Part 1 - Trapped Inside '- July 6th 2014 LJ walks by unoticed until a Apple Mac falls on the ground, He brings it home to watch a video watching website called YouTube. He gets popular by "inventing" the site but instead 1 night he gets sucked in by the Mac. *5. '''YouTube Saga: Part 2 - 1,000,000 Views - July 10th 2014 LJ is stuck in the Mac and use's his phone to call his sister as she gets sucked in aswell. *6. YouTube Saga: Part 3 - The Computer Is Evil - July 13th 2014 SpongeBob notices that his two kids are gone, so he tries to smash the Mac because it ruins his life by reminding him of the old times. *7. Fan Mail Episode #3 - July 17th 2014 Second Film The second film will be released on August 23rd. It is a finale to SS: ATF. See: SpongeBob: The After Sequel Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Show on hiatus Category:Spin-Offs Category:PG-12 Category:Ghastlyop Category:The Ghastly Show Category:Luis TV Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes